


Just Give Me A Reason - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Tony Stark, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Falling in love with Steve was easy. Adding Bucky to the mix when he came back was just slightly more difficult. Clint should have known that nothing was that simple. When it all falls apart, he has to find a way to move forward. He can’t just quit being an Avenger. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. comes to him with a mission - HYDRA is up to something regarding the Winter Soldier. Clint will be damned if HYDRA takes Bucky from Steve again. And if working with the two super soldiers threatens to break Clint’s heart again? Well, he’ll learn how to deal. Getting back together? Not even on Clint’s radar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	Just Give Me A Reason - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks, inspired by "Just Give Me A Reason" by jstabe.

story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388331

**Cover:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/38/dY0c7Zbx_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/d2/dTuxIKnk_o.jpg)

_More to come!!_

*********************

**Notes:**

_Images:_

all from my own stock/Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**Fonts:**

_Title:_ [Altobello](https://www.dafont.com/altobello.font)

_Credits:_ [Barton Graph](https://fonts2u.com/barton-graph.font)

_Names:_ [Aerobrush](https://www.dafont.com/aerobrush-2.font) _(warning: this is a rather large font file, so it might slow down your computer when you use it)_

**That's it, my dears! And now please head over to the story and leave my lovely author tons of love!!**


End file.
